Field
This disclosure relates to an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
Rapid development in electronics technology has been to make more practical flat displays such as a liquid crystal display, a plasma display, an electroluminescent (EL) display, a light emitting diode (LED) display, and the like. In particular, the EL display has advantages in high light emission efficiency, a wide light viewing angle, and rapid response speed.
Among the EL displays, an organic EL element (i.e., an organic light emitting element), which is an organic electronic element, is formed by providing a multi-layered organic thin film formed of an emission layer, a hole injection layer, and an electron injection layer between a pair of electrodes on a substrate. The organic light emitting element emits light from recombination of electrons and holes that are injected to an emission layer.
In addition, unlike a conventional thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), an organic light emitting element does not require a separate light source, and accordingly, the volume and weight of the element can be reduced and it can be driven with a lower voltage compared to a plasma display device (PDP).
Meanwhile, an organic emission layer and an electrode in the organic light emitting element can be easily oxidized by oxygen or moisture, and therefore permeation of oxygen or moisture into the organic light emitting element needs to be prevented.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.